


Together and Apart

by rico with a gun (Heterochromia_Mars)



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Discord server, Group chat, Multi, crack but not really but i AM just fuckin around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterochromia_Mars/pseuds/rico%20with%20a%20gun
Summary: discord[dis-kawrd]noun1. lack of concord or harmony between persons or things.2. disagreement; difference of opinion.3. strife; dispute; war.





	1. kowalski fucks up

**Author's Note:**

> something silly to test a work skin . ignore the title i couldnt come up with anything
> 
> if this seems ooc thats because it is 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> uwu

  
   4 penguins in a trench coat  
  


The Smart One  
Ok, so  
Everyone should probably stay out of the kitchen for the next hour or so  


* * *

cap'n Crunch  
what did you do.  


* * *

The Smart One  
Nothing!!  


* * *

rootin tootin rico  
walski fuckd up and blew up the kitchen lol  


* * *

cap'n Crunch  
yeah and youre one to talk  


* * *

rootin tootin rico  
no im not  


* * *

cap'n Crunch  
YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN  


* * *

rootin tootin rico  
lolololol  


* * *

secretary-slash-mascot   
what happened kowalski ? is everything ok ??   


* * *

The Smart One  
Everything is fine!!  


* * *

rootin tootin rico  
excpt his hair  


* * *

secretary-slash-mascot   
worry.jpg  
  


* * *

cap'n Crunch  
human_sigh.png  
  


* * *

rootin tootin rico  
hes fine i put it out  


* * *

cap'n Crunch  
who are you and what have you done with rico  


* * *

rootin tootin rico  
ate him  


* * *

cap'n Crunch  
nevermind its the real rico  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> privates icon is from the last unicorn, ricos is an explosion from mythbusters, skippers is captain haddock from tintin and kowalskis is from the very start of bill wurtz' the history of the entire world i guess


	2. the Arlene incident

  
# general  
  


shotter shades  
tbt that time i dyed my hair and skipper didnt recognize me for like, a solid thirty minutes  


* * *

if you call me skippy im calling the police  
why would you bring that up  


* * *

shotter shades  
because embarrassing you is my hobby  


* * *

if you call me skippy im calling the police  
i hate this and i hate you  
i hope both of us die  


* * *

Cool Skis  
It was really closer to an hour  
And he kept not recognising you for days afterward  


* * *

if you call me skippy im calling the police  
**i hope the whole world dies**  


* * *

shotter shades  
pffft  
drama queen  


* * *

if you call me skippy im calling the police  
WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME A DRAMA QUEEN  
I WILL BAN ALL OF YOU. IM THE ADMIN OF THIS SERVER I CAN DO THAT  


* * *

shotter shades  
you _do_ realise you're. proving the point  


* * *

if you call me skippy im calling the police  
AAAAAAAAAA  


* * *

shotter shades  
uwu take a nap, skippy   


* * *

if you call me skippy im calling the police  
**hello, 911? i'd like to report an Impending Murder**  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> marlenes icon is an otter wearing shutter shades, skippers is [the greatest stock image ever created](https://www.123rf.com/photo_18636377_man-in-ballet-tutu-isolated-on-white.html), and kowalskis is chemistry cat


	3. Chapter 3

  
# general  
  


10000 ball bearings  
hey  
hey  
hey  


* * *

private   
hey!  


* * *

10000 ball bearings  
i need kowalski wheres he at  
hye  
hey  
hey kowalski  
hey  


* * *

private   
kowalskiii where are yoooou  


* * *

10000 ball bearings  
kowalski  
kowalksi  
hey  
ehy  
hey  
hey  
hey  
hwy kowalski  
hey  
hey kowlaksi   


* * *

Kowalsk-ye the Science Guy  
What is it, Rico?  


* * *

10000 ball bearings  
weird_bug.jpg  
is this poisonus  


* * *

Kowalsk-ye the Science Guy  
It won't kill you or make you sick if you touched it, no.  


* * *

10000 ball bearings  
yae but like if i eat it  


* * *

Kowalsk-ye the Science Guy  
blinks.gif  
  


* * *

10000 ball bearings  
theoreticialy  
theorietically*  
thoreticall*  
theroritcally*  
in thoery*  
fuck  


* * *

Boss Man of this godless server  
autocorrect is Right There, rico  


* * *

Kowalsk-ye the Science Guy  
I could show you how to turn it on if you're having trouble with it...?  


* * *

10000 ball bearings  
no  
fuck oyu  


* * *

Kowalsk-ye the Science Guy  
despair.png  
  
Please don't eat the bug.  


* * *

10000 ball bearings  
im gonna eat the fuckigb bug   


* * *

Kowalsk-ye the Science Guy  
No!  


* * *

10000 ball bearings  
is it toxic enouhg to kill m  


* * *

Kowalsk-ye the Science Guy  
Well  
No  
But you still shouldn't eat it.  


* * *

10000 ball bearings  
  


* * *

private   
D:  
what did that poor bug ever do to you ??  


* * *

10000 ball bearings  
nothin im just hongry  
lov the cronch  


* * *

Boss Man of this godless server  
will Someone get this idiot some food  


* * *

private   
i can go !  


* * *

Boss Man of this godless server  
you're sick, you should stay in bed.  


* * *

private   
but i want peanut butter winkies :(  


* * *

Boss Man of this godless server  
if you try to get up to go out im Taping you down  


* * *

10000 ball bearings  
hot  


* * *

Boss Man of this godless server  
im changing your role name back to TNT Fucker.  


* * *

10000 ball bearings  
fair  


* * *

Kowalsk-ye the Science Guy  
I'll go  
I need to get some things anyway  


* * *

Boss Man of this godless server  
get cheezy dibbles we're almost out  
peanutbutter winkies for private also  


* * *

private   
aa you don't have to ! i can just get some next time  


* * *

Boss Man of this godless server  
yes you do  


* * *

Kowalsk-ye the Science Guy  
Anything else?  


* * *

10000 ball bearings  
formuoli formuoli bring me the ravioli  


* * *

Kowalsk-ye the Science Guy  
human_sigh.png  
  
Alright.  


* * *

10000 ball bearings  
and sushi  
  


* * *

Kowalsk-ye the Science Guy  
.....  
  


* * *

10000 ball bearings  
thatgayshit.png  
  


* * *

Kowalsk-ye the Science Guy  
Nobody blow up the house while I'm out, ok?  
Looking at you, Rico.  


10000 ball bearings  
wtf  
that was one time  


* * *

Boss Man of this godless server  
300_times.png  
  


* * *

10000 ball bearings  
  


grand theft otter  
are you guys on discord even though you're in the same apartment again  


* * *

Boss Man of this godless server  
Hey. are You the boss of this server?  
no ?  
i didn't think so  


* * *

grand theft otter  
this is why i keep this thing muted.  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will god stop these hands
> 
>  
> 
> privates icon is a beanie baby, kowalskis is still chemistry cat bc i wasnt ready to let go of it yet, marlenes and ricos icons require no explanation and there is no explanation for skippers


End file.
